


Introduction

by plushybagans



Series: 100 Word Challenge of Nak [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushybagans/pseuds/plushybagans
Summary: Nick is finally back in Zak's life, and old feelings have started rushing back. They have a few soft conversations as they wait for Aaron to come, and Nick learns some interesting things from Zak's attire.Also Zak is a huge nerd but that's just how he is normally!





	Introduction

Zak gently shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders. It was covered in patches, and because of the small bisexual pride flag patch on his shoulder, rarely wore it out. He sighed as he went to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. As he prepared some tea he grabbed various breakfast foods from the fridge, turning on the stove and getting a pan to cook. As his tea finished brewing he began to stir it, before placing the cup at his lips and sipping.

When he stared down at his phone, a smile spread across his face. In a few hours, he’d finally be able to wrap his arms around Nick again. The two had finally made up, of course, with Aaron pushing him to do so. “Kiss and make up,” Zak sadly chuckled to himself, placing his left hand on the pride flag patch. He had decided to wear it, he might as well, since he was pining after Nick when the two were still friends. 

As the breakfast finished cooking he set his food on a plate, before sitting down at his counter to eat. Zak paused though, staring down at the plate. He remembered all of the times Nick would compliment his cooking, going as far as to say, “why do we even need to go to restaurant when we have Mr. Chef Bagans over here?” Those nice and loving moments were what made Zak truly want Nick back, as well as the need for him to hug Nick at least one more time.

Zak had always had feelings for Nick. Since the moment the two were locked in to the old decrepit halls of The Goldfield Hotel, Zak was in love. He remembered how during the documentary, since they were somewhat short on money, as well as space, he and Nick would have to share rooms (or even beds) with each other to keep their budget low. He worried throughout the filming that he would accidentally snuggle up to close to Nick and spook him, since Zak seemed to have an affinity towards that.

No matter how much of a giddy high school type crush he had on Nick, he knew to stay away. He knew full well from the moment that he first spoke to Nick that he had a wife, hell, that’s how they first met. In some strange twist of fate, Nick had asked Zak to be his DJ for his wedding. “Ah… the days of Vegas Voltage." Zak giggled, shaking his head at himself. But, Zak had caught wind that there was a rift in Nick’s marriage, and that Nick was now single, and while Zak wanted to pounce on him immediately, he knew he needed to stay away, since Nick probably needed some of his own time. Not to mention the fact that Nick probably doesn’t like guys the way Zak likes Nick.

Zak leaned back in his chair, causing it to drink as he took another sip of tea, sunlight filtering in through the window. When Zak was younger, and his adventures into the paranormal realm began, he had slowly become more and more attached to Nick. He would watch Nick’s every moves, studying his speech patterns, and listening intently about his history. Zak’s green eyes shut as he leaned back, listening to the sounds of the morning wind outside before snickering. When he and Nick were still friends, Zak had begun to work on more, building muscle mass, and making himself look better. After gaining said muscle, Zak had begun to wear tight shirts that squeezed his muscles, in order to catch Nick’s attention.

As he began to slip into a daze of memories of his and Nick’s time together, he heard the soft ding of his doorbell. Gracie charged towards the door at godspeed, snapping Zak out of his trance. Zak pushed himself up and walked towards the door. Rubbing his eyes, he came face to face with Nick. Zak’s eyes instantly widened, “damn, has this man changed.” Zak thought. He had seen pictures of Nick, but never saw him physically like this. It took everything in his power not to jump out and latch on to him and attack his lips.

Zak swallowed, before smiling brightly at Nick. “N- Nick!” Zak moved away from the doorway, giving Nick space to come in as he held Gracie at bay. Nick brushed past him, causing Zak to shudder slightly, before closing the door. Nick chuckled, petting Gracie.

“Hey you two! Long time no see huh? Is that breakfast I smell?” Nick asked.

Zak smiled and giggled, rubbing the back of his head, “hey…” Zak’s voice trailed off as he stared at Nick, causing a slight look of confusion to form on Nick’s face.

“Not sure it’s me? Well… here.” Nick walked up to Zak, wrapping his arms around Zak’s body and squeezing tight, and Zak’s arms wrapped around Nick, and he had to watch himself to make sure he didn’t grip onto Nick’s jacket like a hawk on a fish. Nick then gently pushed away from Zak, walking towards the kitchen, Zak shyly following behind him. As Zak stared over Nick, he though back to how small and scrawny the two of them used to be. Zak chuckled to himself, he’d never fit in that old striped shirt he had.

As Nick walked into the kitchen to see the freshly prepared breakfast, he smiled, grabbing a plate and piling some food on. Zak went back to his seat with the untouched plate and sat down across from Nick. Nick shoveled some food in his mouth before looking up at Zak, mumbling with food in his mouth, “chef Bagans strikes again,” causing a light chuckle to come out of Zak. Zak slowly ate his food as he stared at Nick, who was at the verge of swallowing the whole thing, plate and all.

Zak smiled at Nick stuffing his mouth full with breakfast. Nick always had quite an appetite, but so did Zak. But if you put a plate of really good food in front of Nick’s face, he’d stuff his mouth full of it, especially if the words “pizza” or “burgers” were somehow included in the meal. But of course, Nick was always up for Zak’s cooking, which, Zak never would never mind cooking for a friend, especially for Nick. It was something he’d done since he was a child, and enjoyed it quite much.

As Zak worked on his breakfast, he noticed a long box placed on the table. He slowly reached out and grabbed one, pulling it towards himself. Zak felt a slight warmth crawl onto his cheeks. It was a Pacific Rim movie, meaning it was packed with monsters. Zak heard Nick chuckle, “since Aaron is coming over, I figured that I should bring a movie, and those movies are pretty cool and… well I know how much you like those kinds of movies.”

Zak smiled, trying to hide his slight blush over the fact that Nick actually remembered that. “Thanks Nick. Guess I’ll have to make some popcorn and get some snacks then huh?” Zak gently giggled, looking back up at Nick. But then Zak realized Nick was staring at him, and followed his eyes to see that they had landed on his bi flag patch. The blush cane surging back, and Zak’s words trembled as Nick stared.

“O-oh th-that…. It’s a uh…”

“That’s the bisexual pride flag isn’t it?” Nick said, cutting Zak off. Zak was frozen for a few minutes, before nodding. Nick smiled, and reached out and patted Zak’s shoulder. “Looks nice on you!”

Zak’s blush deepened as he stared at Nick. “Th-thanks” was the most Zak could have said, since he was so lost for words. That smile stuck Zak right in the chest, and his pace had quickened. Occasionally, Nick would compliment Zak about something, his clothes, his hair, something, anything, about how he either acted, or looked. Those small occasions would rile up Zak’s brain and make him wonder, “does Nick like me too?” He squeezed the case of the movie in his hand as he remembered that familiar smile, and it bought back all of the familiarities of Nick out form his new look. 

Zak’s thoughts were interrupted by the ringing his doorbell. As Zak went to get up, Nick jolted up and was at a pace that was almost a run towards the door. “Don’t worry Zak, I’ll get it!”. As Zak waited for Aaron to walk in, he thought back about Nick’s recent smile. While it looked happy and proud, there seemed to be an air of sadness about it, and Zak was confused as to why. As he began to think up reasons, Aaron came into the kitchen. “Hey Zak! Sorry I’m a little late!” Aaron called to Zak, shattering his train of thoughts. 

Zak shook his head and smiled “s’aight”. Aaron ushered Zak into the living room, Nick following closely behind. As he looked back at Nick, he saw Nick smile gently, but as he continued to look at Nick, he noticed he looked down back at Zak’s patch, and his mind raced about what Nick could be thinking. He gripped tight to the movie disk as he sighed, tearing his head away from the scene, as Aaron pushed Zak into his living room.


End file.
